


With You

by Cutieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Kuroo, M/M, One Shot, Self-Discovery, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieyama/pseuds/Cutieyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re not like normal couples,” the smaller boy stated. </p>
<p>“That much is obvious, we’re both male after all,” Kuroo let out a small chuckle. </p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” he sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes my first ever KuroKen fic. Kinda tired of people treating Kuroo as nothing but a sex god, so here have some asexual Kuroo.

People always seemed to question their relationship. The two in questioning saw no reason as to why people did. They started as friends and slowly became lovers. They’ve always had a healthy relationship, even being two completely different personalities. But still people talked and gossiped. It always made Kuroo cringe when he overheard people talking of them. 

“Did you hear Kozume is dating Kuroo?” The dark haired boy hid around the corner listening in on the conversation. 

“The guy with the pudding head? I thought he’d be too boring for Kuroo,” clenching his fists Kuroo appeared behind the two boys gossiping. 

“To boring eh?” He smirked frightening his classmates. 

“S-Sorry Kuroo-san,” one blurted out. The two ran away leaving Kuroo behind. With a sigh he decided to head back to class. 

\---

“Kenma-San! You and Kuroo are dating?!” Lev jumped in front of the blond’s face. 

“Lev stop being rude!” Yaku shouted dragging Lev away from the petit setter. 

Kenma stood there confused. He figured everyone knew they were together. They hold hands occasionally, kissed every so often. He just wasn’t one for public display of affection. He decided Lev’s questioning shouldn’t be worth worrying about. 

\---

It was a routine for Kuroo and Kenma to take the train home together. They were neighbors after all. But something seemed off with the both of them. Kuroo tried to make small talk but it was obvious something was bothering him. Kenma, however, always kept his emotions to himself. He sat next to his boyfriend playing on his psp quietly. When they finally got off the train Kuroo decided to end the silence. 

“I’ll tell you what’s on my mind, if you tell me what’s on yours,” Kuroo offered. The blond took a moment to save then turned off his game. They headed for a small park bench. Once seated Kenma noted no one was around and took the opportunity to snuggle close to Kuroo. 

“We’re not like normal couples,” the smaller boy stated. 

“That much is obvious, we’re both male after all,” Kuroo let out a small chuckle. 

“You know what I mean,” he sighed. 

The dark haired boy stared down at his boyfriend. With a deep breath he pulled the smaller onto his lap. He slowly stroked the long blond hair. “Is this because of what they say at school?” Kenma closed his eyes and leaned into the built chest. 

“I don’t really care what they say.” 

“Well either way, don’t listen to them,” Kuroo planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I never do,” After that comment they stayed silent for quite some time. Kuroo rubbing the others back while Kenma snuggled in on the others chest. 

“Kuroo,” the other responded with a hum. 

“What do you think about sex?” Kuroo’s hand stopped. He could feel his heart nearly stop, it was strange for Kenma to bring something like this up out of nowhere. There had to be a reason for it.

“Uhm, well I… I guess i never really thought about it,” he took a glance at the blond and noticed that he was twiddling with his hands. “What.. do you think about it?” 

“I don’t mind it, but i don’t find it’s necessary,” he stated. 

“But.. you think about it?” Kuroo felt anxiety build up. He was normally chill and relaxed but this conversation made him feel unsteady. 

“Eh, not really. Not until Tendou brought it up,” 

“What’d he say?” The question got stuck in his throat and came out more like a whisper. 

“He just found it strange that we’ve been together for so long and nothing has happened,” Kenma seemed a lot more composed than Kuroo and that didn’t help at all. 

“Do you.. Want to?” The moment he said that he instantly regretted it. But it was too late to take it back. 

“I wouldn’t mind trying,” Kenma stated calmly. 

“Oh.” Was all Kuroo could let out. 

Kenma stared up at Kuroo looking him in the eyes, “You don’t want to?” He asked. 

Kuroo couldn’t think of what to say, he let his mouth do the talking and not his brain. “No no, i think i’m fine trying it,” he lied. 

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked staring into his eyes. 

“If you want to.. then i want to,” Kuroo simply stated.

They set up a date, Kuroo’s parents were usually out on the weekend, so that’s when it would happen. 

\---

Soon enough the day had come. Kuroo spent the whole day a nervous wreck. He didn’t know what to think or what to expect. He didn’t get any sleep the night before, he was too busy doing research. This whole ordeal was destroying him, he didn’t feel like himself. The doorbell rang and Kuroo instantly froze. Taking a few deep breathes he stood up and began shaking his hands. This was something he normally would do before a game, to help calm his nerves. He slowly opened the door. There stood Kenma looking down at his phone, most likely playing a game. Seeing his boyfriend like this brought a smile to his face. Kenma looked up at Kuroo, there was a soft smile planted on his face as well. 

“Hi,” Kenma simply said. 

“Hey,” Kuroo laughed at how casual they were being. He began feeling a bit more relaxed. 

The two headed to Kuroo’s room. They started with some cuddling Kuroo talking about his day. Then some soft kisses, but soon the kissing became more passionate. Kuroo absolutely loved kissing Kenma, it was when Kenma began removing Kuroo’s shirt, that he remembered the circumstance he was in. Once Kuroo’s was off Kenma got rid of his own. He admired how beautiful Kenma looked, but only for a moment then Kenma was back at his lips. It was slow which helped Kuroo feel calm, but the tongue was too much. 

“Kuroo, you’re allowed to touch me,” Kenma grabbed Kuroos hand bringing it to his chest. Kuroo reluctantly ran his hand down the setters body. The other reacted with a quick breathing. It was when Kenma moved his hand down to his crotch that he lost it. Without thinking he quickly moved his hand away from the others lap. Kenma stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I… I’ll be right back,” He muttered running to the bathroom. 

Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror. This normally composed guy was now a complete mess. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his body. He sat on the toilet putting his head in his hands. He tried to steady his breathing but bad thoughts started to take over. Soon enough there was a quiet knock on the door. Slowly getting up Kuroo unlocked and opened it. Kenma stood there, back in his clothes. In his hand was Kuroo’s t-shirt. He held it out for the other to take. Kuroo stood still for a moment but slowly put the shirt back on. Kenma grabbed the taller boy’s hand leading him to the couch in the main room. Once they were sitting Kenma began to speak. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. Kuroo looked up from his lap, his eyes meeting with Kenma’s. 

“Tell you…?” Kuroo didn’t know what to say he was still trying to compose himself. 

“That you don’t like sex,” The smaller stated. The room stayed quiet for a while. 

“I guess.. I was trying to figure it out myself,” he finally spoke. 

“You should’ve told me you were asexual, i feel a bit bad,” Kenma sighed grabbing the others hand. 

Kuroo thought back to his research the night before. He remembered reading about Asexuality. How it said there were people out there with no sexual desire, just like himself. Reading that he knew that’s what it was, but he never wanted to admit it. 

“I just thought something was wrong with me,” Kuroo stated. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Kenma grabbed the others hand.

“Wait, so if i really were… asexual, you’d be okay with that?” Kuroo questioned. 

“You are and I am. I told you, i wouldn’t mind having sex but there is no need for it,” Kenma stated.

After some time Kenma decided to make them both some tea. Once they finished their tea, they decided to spend some time relaxing. They shared a blanket cuddling underneath it. Kuroo turned on a movie while the two stayed comfortable in eachothers arms. At one point Kuroo decided to continue with their conversation from earlier. 

“You know… This might mean you’ll be a virgin forever,” He joked. 

“I don’t mind, so long as i’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one person said "Kenma is too boring for Kuroo" and i'm still not over it.


End file.
